1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved urology and gynecology bench of the kind which is used at urological and gynecological examinations and treatment of various kinds.
The invention has been created in connection with certain urological examinations, and, therefore, it will be disclosed essentially with reference to such use, but it is by no means restricted to that field of use only.
2. Description of the Related Art
An appreciated urological and gynecological examination and treatment bench comprises, in its basic design, a preferably easily movable frame which carries a back cushion and a seat cushion, besides ordinary arm, leg and foot supports etc. The frame comprises a lowermost frame portion which carries an arm that is pivotally connected thereto at the lowermost end and thereof and which caries the back cushion and the seat cushion at the outer, uppermost end thereof. Therefore, these cushions may be elevated and lowered by a corresponding movement of the pivotally journalled arm. The cushions may also be swung individually in order to adjust their inclination in relation to a horizontal plane. Simplified, the cushions may be described, in one position, as forming a horizontal table, and, in another position, may be described as forming a chair. The angular positions of the cushions are infinitely variable and the adjustment of the cushions may be supported by gas-springs or the like. Normally, both the raising and lowering movements of the pivotal arm and the adjustment of the angular positions of the two cushions is performed by means of suitable motors. Of course, a known examination and treatment bench has the necessary support and locking devices to secure the elevational and inclinational positions of the cushions. Normally, the back cushion may also be folded backwardly beyond a horizontal position into a shock position, wherein the patient, resting on his back, has his head situated in a lower position than his body.
A urological and gynecological examination bench of the just described kind is very adaptable for various demands because of the possibility to individually adjust the two cushions both with respect to their height position and their inclinational position. However, this possibility to individually adjust also involves a not unimportant problem in certain specific cases. Thus, there exists a need for a simple variation of the angular position of the cushions, in one single step, and without variation of their mutual angular position.